I Hate You Neji
by P2tbAnimeGirl
Summary: Keiko, your regular artistic ninja from Konoha, can't stand Neji. But is her hatred just a mask to hide her true feelings? NejiXOC One-shot


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Naruto Manga/Anime. [_Naruto and all of its characters © Masashi Kishimoto]_

I sat underneath a large tree that was just outside the village. I was busy and focused on drawing a beautiful blue jay that was in the tree next to me. Every little detail had to be perfect.

"Hey what are you doing?" A familiar irritating voice called up to me. I was even angrier when I realized that this voice had scared the bird away. I looked down to see that it was Neji who had disturbed me.

"What do _YOU_ want?" I called back not hiding the anger in my voice.

"I was just wondering what you were doing up there, that's all." Neji called back up.

"That's none of your business! Now go away." I shouted back at him as I crossed off my picture that I had worked so hard on.

I couldn't stand Neji at all! He always bothered me and always showed up at the wrong time. On missions he would boss me around and when we were home in Konoha, he would do anything and everything to irritate me. When I decided to learn Taijutsu with Rock Lee, Neji decided to learn Taijutsu from Rock Lee too. Neji's excuse was that Taijutsu would help him with his Kekkei Genkai, something else that I hated. Neji could always see thought my artwork and writing and could always find a way to get around it. I hated him for that too.

"I don't have to take orders from you! I'm not going anywhere, Keiko." Neji called back up, I could tell that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Leave me alone." I growled back down at Neji, now making eye contact I found myself in a staring contest with Neji.

"Fine I'm going. See you later Keiko." Neji said as he walked back down the path that he had originally come from.

I went back to my sketch pad and began to draw some of the landscape. It was difficult, but it still kept me busy and it helped me to relax. I loved drawing, I had a special talent and power too. Anything I drew, I could bring to life.

"Hey what are you doing, Keiko?" A different familiar voice called back up to me. I was pulled from my art once more, but this time I didn't mess up my artwork, and I was happy about that. I looked down to see who it was this time. It was none other than Sai.

"What do you want Sai?" I asked.

"Just wondering about you and Neji." Sai called up. He jumped up into the tree with me and looked over my shoulder, to see what I was working on.

"What is there to think about?" I asked, perfectly hiding my emotions of disgust and irritation.

"I think that _he_ thinks that _you_ are beautiful." Sai said with a smile. I froze and turned my head to face him.

"WHAT?" I asked in total disbelief. I knew that Sai probably didn't even know what he was talking about. That was Sai for you, mister I-don't-know-sh!t-about-feelings-and-emotions.

"Yep. Neji always comes by to see you. Neji always asks how you are. Neji always wants to know what you're doing. Neji always talks about you when he's on missions. Neji –" I cut him off right there.

"How do you know he talks about me on missions?" I asked.

"Tenten keeps complaining to Sakura and Ino about how he never shuts up about you." Sai said. I began to put some thought into this. _All this time, did Neji do the things he did just because he liked me?_ I thought to myself.

"And I think you like Neji too." Sai chimed in, ruining my train of thought.

"NO I DON'T." I snapped right back in defense. I _knew_ for a fact that I didn't. I was irritated by him. I disliked that he could see thought my art. I hated the fact that Neji could always beat me. I _HATED_ Neji…right? Right? Duh I did... It was the only thing that made sense. If someone did things that annoyed you, then you didn't like them…right? I always yelled at him when he was around. I didn't take orders from him when we were on missions. I... I didn't like him! There was no way that I did! But..., NO! No buts! I didn't like him and that was final!

"I think you're lying." Sai said.

"NO I'm _NOT_!" I yelled back.

"Yes you are. You're getting angry at me because I know the truth, and your cheeks are turning red. I read in a book, that if you like someone and someone tells you that you do and you deny it, it means that they are lying and actually like that person." Sai said as he pointed to me. I was so angry at him that I wanted to give him a good hit to the face to wipe that stupid smile off of his face.

"NO, it doesn't mean that at all! GO AWAY SAI!" I shouted at him this time. Using every bit of self control I had not to hit him.

"Not until you tell me the truth." Sai said back.

"FINE! I LOVE NEJI! HAPPY NOW?" I shouted back at him. Admitting the truth hurt so much inside.

"Yes." Sai Said as he pointed to the path that Neji had taken only minutes ago. I looked to where he was pointing and to my horror, Neji was standing right there! Neji had heard the whole thing. Stupid Sai had just set the whole thing up.

"Neji…" I said, my voice changing into a whisper.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Sai said as he left us there. I took a mental note to try and strangle him after this.

"Keiko, I think we need to talk." Neji started.

"There's nothing to say. You heard everything from Sai. Thanks a lot for the set up!" I said back bitterly, with tears starting to form in my eyes. I was so embarrassed, and angry, and…and hurt?

"No. I didn't set that up with Sai. I came back to apologize for startling you and making you ruin your drawing. I only overheard the whole thing. Sorry." Neji said back as he jumped up into the tree with me. He sounded so sweet about the whole thing. "Look, unlike Sai, I understand how you feel. I know that ever since we were genin, you've only seen me as irritating. But if what you said before is how you _really_ feel, then I'm -" I cut Neji off from what he was about to say. I had a feeling that I knew he was going to reject me, despite what Sai had told me.

"I get it! You don't feel the same way. I understand…" I replied. Great, I was going to get rejected by him. It's what I wanted…right?...If it was what I really wanted then why did I feel so hurt by the thought?

"No, that's not it. The reason why I'm always a bother to you is that I _LIKE_ being around you. I like it when you yell at me, at the very least it tells me that you know that I exist. When I go on missions with you, I tell you what to do so that you don't get hurt. I worry about you. When I see your art, I can only see the beautiful person who made it. I just wanted to say that I do feel the same way about you. I love you Keiko, I always have." Neji said.

My face went red again, but this wasn't from embarrassment or anger this time. It was because of his words. This was how he felt…and it took me all this time to realize it. My stubbornness had masked my own true feelings for Neji. After all these years, we were really in love with one another.

Neji put his arm around me and held me close to him. I hugged him back too.

"I love you Neji." I said, but this time to Neji's face. And we both smiled at each other. I never really did hate Neji after all.


End file.
